


Power Outage

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Fluff, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: One of the first few fall days in Switzerland gives way to a Thunderstorm, and a certain little bunny is afraid of thunder. Thankfully, she has a much braver dove to keep her company.





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort Cuddles? Comfort cuddles. Pls take this and feel better <3  
> (Thank you digitalskyline for the beta~! )

Even as she was driving home, Angela could see the storm that was still coming in, sending waves on waves of rain and sleet onto the streets and up on the mountain. The hospital would be packed, but that wasn’t what Angela was concerned about at this moment.

This was their first storm together in Switzerland, back in Angela's homeland. Angela was used to the cold and therefore had no problems adjusting as the temperature got lower. However, she knew a certain little bunny had not adjusted at all, and as soon as she would walk through the doors she would find Hana bundled up on the couch watching an old stream of hers and beg for Angela to come hug and hold her for warmth. It was a cute gesture really that Angela found adorable no matter where they were in their lives. As she pulled into the driveway, she heard loud cracks and crashes of lightning in the air and felt her lips curve. _“A thunderstorm… sounds like the hospital will busy. Too bad I’m off the clock and not on call “_. She did feel only a little guilty, but her most important patient was right inside that door. 

Going into her warm house, Angela made sure not to throw her purse on Hana, before dropping her coat in the same place. However, she noticed there was a significant lack of her favorite gamer. She appeared to have abandoned the sight, leaving a warm blanket and steaming hot chocolate in the living room. _“Strange…”_ taking a glance into the kitchen, Hana wasn’t there either. “Liebe? Are you home?” Angela called out, and she heard a squeak like noise from another room. It made the blonde all the more confused, but she followed the noise. Midway through, another crack of thunder echoed in the sky, much closer to them than previous little shocks, and all the lights in the house went dark. That was when Angela heard Hana’s scream that much clearer. 

She rushed down the hallway, finding the master bedroom where she could barely see. The phone left abandoned on the bed was the only source of light, illuminating a big lump on the bed. Sighing, Angela leaned against the door frame. “Mein Gott… thank goodness you’re alright, Hana” Angela said softly as she got closer to the big lump. 

“A-Angie…!” Hana whined from under the blankets. She poked her head out, whilst shaking like a leaf. The fear was evident in her eyes as the blonde looked into the hazel orbs, lit up by the screen still. “I-I’m… pl-please hold me…!” 

“Scared, Liebling?” Angela inquired further as she got even closer per the gamers request, and she sat on the bed while the phone shut off and another ring of lightning flashed outside. The sound made Hana shriek and cover her face again. “Ah, I see. You’re afraid of lightning.” Angela almost had to fight her urge to laugh. The soft shaking of her chest made Hana whine. 

“Don’t laugh! I-It’s not funny…” Hana mumbled and poked her face out, her eyes right at Angela’s thigh. 

Angela hummed, and she dipped down, placing a kiss on a nose she could barely see. “It's okay, Hana. I’m here,” she said softly, then opened her arms up for Hana. 

Whining, Hana moved from her curled up position on the bed and moved to hug Angela tight, going so far as to curl up in her lap and bury her face in her neck. It was quite a childish thing to be afraid of something so minor, at least Hana thought so. If there was anyone who wasn't going to judge her for being so scared, it was going to be Angela. “Th… Thanks, Angie…” the young soldier muttered, feeling much more secure.

“No need to thank me” Angela smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around the big bundle of a soft blanket that was a cuddly Hana monster. She moved to run her hand through Hana’s hair with another crack of thunder outside. Hana jumped, but she didn’t scream this time, and instead she just quietly whined. The doctor almost felt bad for her little bunny! Amidst this ruckus, she could finally hear the little shiverings of Sigrún in the cage on the side of the room. _”Hmm… it seems both of my little bunnies are scared… heh..”_ Angela thought about it with a warm smile. 

There wasn't much she could do for Sigrun, but at least she could comfort Hana as much as physically possible. This was a new little problem that had appeared, and Angela had never really encountered it before. She's been through Hana having horrible night terrors, and the girl going through sleep deprivation because of horrid insomnia. At least this time the issue didn’t have anything to do with sleep. Making up her mind on how she would do this, she pulled Hana with her and moved to lean against the headboard. Cuddling the young gamer in a much more adorable stance, Angela let her bury her face in her bosom, and she really could feel the shaking that came from the fear. She grew a little curious and snuggled Hana closer. 

“Liebe? May I ask why you’re scared of thunderstorms?” Angela asked her softly.

She felt Hana noticeably relax just a little, then tense back up. “It's… not exactly… the thunder that I’m scared of… O-Or the sound… but… when we were field testing, out on the beaches…” Hana scrunched up her nose and Angela held her that much tighter. “... A storm started up, and a few of us got struck by lightning. Not… me. I don’t think. I don't remember now. But… I do know it was… Kinda frightening and… I just remember some mech crashes to each roll of thunder… If… If that makes sense” Hana looked up at her fiancee’s gaze, afraid of what she would find. 

But what she did find was a soft smile of compassion, and she cuddled Hana even closer for that reason alone. “Oh, Liebling. You’re so cute…” Angela smiled and gave her head a few little pats. Hana whined to the attention and hid her face 

“Stopppp. I’m not cute…” She protested, and it made Angela laugh just a little bit before she settled. 

“It's alright, Hana. everyone has their fears sometimes…” Angela kissed the top of her head this time and shut her eyes. “And that's okay… I’ll cuddle you until it goes away, hm? Then when it does, we can have Sigrun join our cuddle party.” The doctor smiled a little warmly. 

“Yeah… Cuddle time for sure.” The younger soldier muttered, and her shaking ceased for the time being. 

It spiked up every once in awhile, whenever the weather decided to creep up and leave a lasting impression. It was close to an hour before Angela felt something else tug at her needs, that wasn't just her adoring fiancee clinging to her for dear life. The noise was apparent to both of them, and Hana blushed just as Angela did. “Oh… right, I stopped making dinner because of the thunder…. Sorry, Angie…” She let her gaze drop.

Angela giggled and pressed her face into Hana’s hair. She thought about it for a moment, on what she should do about this little ordeal. The thunder hadn’t snuck up on them in a little while… Maybe, “It's okay Hana. No worries. We can make dinner together. How does that sound?” The Swiss smiled sweetly.

“Together, huh?” Hana mumbled, nuzzling against Angela’s chin just a little. “... That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.”

Soft smiles blossomed on both of their faces. “Then… let's go make something little together Liebe. Hmm?” Angela slowly sat up, and Hana came up with her. 

“Can it be something easy and noodle related?” Hana asked softly, letting her blanket drop so she could move around easier. 

A small thoughtful look came about Angela’s face. “You choose the noodle, I’ll choose how we do it?” 

“That sounds good… Thank you Angie” Hana felt a smile creep up. 

Her blonde lover nodded, and as they both crawled up and out of bed, Angela embraced her and kissed the top of her head once more. “Then we’ll do something like Spätzle.” 

“Perfect, Cheonsa” Hana nuzzled into the kiss, then parted to reach into the now calmed bunny’s cage. She gave his little nose a rub and smiled at his little twitches. A soft giggle settled her down some more, and she took Angela’s hand gently. “Let’s go make food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't cuddling just friggin adorable?? I love these cute nerds. Let Hana be a cute bundle of nerves. I love her. Comments and suggestions are always welcome by any means~


End file.
